1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) testing apparatus and method, and more particularly to a USB testing apparatus and a method using only one of such testing apparatus in USB testing.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a traditional USB testing system using two apparatus. The USB testing system includes two apparatus, i.e., a computer 10 and a control computer 20 for remotely controlling the computer 10. The computer 10 includes a CPU (Central Processing Unit) 101, a Southbridge 102, and a BMC (Baseboard Management Controller) 103. The CPU 101 is configured to process data and perform control functions. The BMC 103 is a specialized service processor that monitors the working states of the computer 10, the control computer 20 or other hardware device. The BMC 103 is connected with the Southbridge 102 via the USB 100. The control computer 20 sends data to the computer 10 via a network to control the computer 10 to perform one or more functions, and obtains data from the computer 10, and compares the control data with the obtained data from the computer 10 to determine if the USB 100 is working normally.
However, as the USB testing system uses two apparatus, it is a waste of resources.